Family Foundations
by Lauraz
Summary: As Luc & Eddi's wedding day approaches they are both relishing a happy life together as a family. When an unopened wedding invitation arrives on their doorstep it causes friction, pain and shocks for all involved. Sequel to Falling Hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with another Leddi story. A sequel to Falling Hurts. I still miss this pair so here's the follow up.**

**All opinions are welcome I hope you like this offering.**

**Holby City belongs to the BBC.**

Family Foundations

One month. Four weeks. That was all the time there was left before Eddi and Luc tied the knot. A year and half had passed since that unforgettable moment on the roof when Luc had stunned her and proposed on a freezing cold December night. A smile spread across Eddi's face as she recalled how she had looked up at the moon before saying yes to the man that she loved more than she ever thought possible. Part of the reason why they had become a couple was their innate ability to understand that they were always going to bicker and drive the other one crazy. But the undeniable spark was there and always had been right from the start. Messy was one of the many adjectives that Eddi would now use to describe the rather shaky beginning to a relationship that somewhat had managed to sneak up on them both. According to Sacha, Luc and Eddi, 'were meant to be together and that they just needed to, 'bang your heads together first.' While Michael Spence had said, Luc and Eddi were, 'hot for each other.' Cue Luc's rather endearing awkward expression – before the reply came.

"Well I suppose if you want to use that rather crass language Mr Spence. But I can't deny it's sentiments."

"Good man even you can't deny the obvious Hemingway."

"Indeed. I can't and I won't." Luc replied. While he still shied away from opening up to most people he was far more comfortable in himself and with colleagues alike. He had learnt how to function as a human being rather than a programmed robot on auto pilot. Olivia had made him come to terms with not only what he'd got wrong but crucially what he'd got right. Eddi loved watching them spend time and get to know each other. Bonding over their mutual love of dogs. Rolo had definitely helped break of them in gently so to speak. Luc and Eddi were still aware that while they were thrilled to be getting married, Eddi was cautious not to force herself too much on Olivia - who still could on occasions be quite distant from her future step Mum. The loss of her mother was something that neither Luc nor Eddi could ever try and compensate for. At only eight years of age she had suffered more than most. Linda and Malcolm had made the big effort of leaving Manchester and moving down to Holby to be closer to their granddaughter and be that sense of familiarity and link to Sandra, and also try to support each other. Luc and Eddi had built a lot of bridges over the last few months, but they still had more to mend. The wedding invitations had been sent out several weeks ago. As Eddi checked the mail that had dropped through the letterbox that day – one immediately grabbed her attention. The postmark read Surrey. Luc had sent it out himself first class. He had been in two minds whether to send it at all. Eddi had used all her powers of persuasion to convince her reluctant fiancé to not throw it in the bin. She picked it up. Great, that's all we need! She thought as she read the front of the white envelope.

_Return to sender, Elaine Hemingway not resident at this address. _Eddi sighed in frustration. Luc's mother's invitation to their wedding had come back unopened. Eddi heard the back door open. Luc had returned from his daily jog. Eddi walked through to the kitchen.

"Good run?" Eddi was dreading telling Luc but she knew he'd find sooner rather then later.

"Yes nothing like a run to clear the mind – touch of cramp though!" He grimaced slightly as he sat down at the kitchen table and gingerly stretched out his right leg. "I'm going to nip upstairs for a shower before we pick up Ole from the party."

"Before you do. This came through in the mail just now." Eddi held up the envelope.

Luc looked disappointed for a couple of seconds. He leant back and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh well, that's that then. It'll make it easier, no one likes an awkward guest at a wedding do they?"

"Except the 'awkward guest' in question just so happens to be the grooms' mother."

"Well she obviously didn't feel the need to forward on her new address to me so she will have to remain absent for the occasion." Eddi could detect angry resentment in Luc's normally ultra calm voice and he wasn't trying to hide his disappointment from her either as he would have tried to do in the past. She put her arms around his sweaty torso.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I don't mind honestly – as long as I have Olivia and you by my side on the day, nothing else is more important to me. Granted it would have been a bonus. But the last think either of us needs is stress from unnecessary complications." He kissed her before going upstairs to have a shower and a change of clothes. Eddi knew Luc well enough now to realise he still had that habit of being economical with the truth in order to save himself from heartache and rejection. As she stood alone in the large kitchen. She looked again at the letter. She wrestled between doing the easy thing – in which case she should just rip it up and forget about it. Or possibly stir up a dormant hornet's nest in order to reunite the last missing piece in Luc's life. Choices and she wasn't comfortable with any of them...

**At the moment updates will probably be a bit sporadic but I promise to update ASAP.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Foundations

Chapter 2

Olivia climbed into bed, it had been a busy day she had been taken to have her dress fitted for Luc and Eddi's wedding. She was going to be a bridesmaid which she was excited about as she never been one before. Luc had told her how much it had meant to him when she had agreed to become a bridesmaid. She patted the duvet and Rolo obediently jumped up and lay down on her bed.

"I'm ready now you can come up Luc!" Olivia yelled.

"OK, I'll be up in five minutes to read Charlotte's Webb with you."

He walks into the living room where Eddi was sitting flicking through a family photo album. Holiday snaps of them in Valencia Spain. Liam was standing beside his sister wearing a Leeds United football shirt a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Eddi could easily have been mistaken for a boy. She had always hated dresses, dolls or anything remotely girlie.

"You look like such a tomboy in that photo. Happy times I take it?"

"Yeah it was, and you think as a kid it's going to last forever, then bang reality hits hard. That was before it went pear shaped."

"Before we become tainted by the harshness and cynicism of adult life. Waiting for someone to release you from the shackles." They both smile.

"If anyone else had said that I would have just said what a load of complete and utter rubbish, but it's a Lucism – not just pointless drivel."

"I'll have you know I don't do 'pointless drivel.' Never have."

"If you say so sweetheart." Eddi grins knowingly and pats Luc on the shoulder. He says nothing as he leans forward to kiss her. The look in his eyes is more then enough. He leaves Eddi to sift her way through more family snaps. There's a spring in his step he climbs the stairs.

Luc walks into the soft pink bedroom. The bedside light making it feel very cosy. Along with Rolo who was now lying on his side fast asleep, his legs flopped out behind him. A teddy bear was propped up against the pillow next to Olivia.

"Charlotte's Webb here we come." He sits down against her bed on the floor with the book and starts to read. Even though Olivia could read very well she loved it when people read to her. Luc was especially good at doing all sorts of different voices and bring the characters to life. Her mother had also read with her ever since she could remember. After a few chapters Olivia interrupted her father with a question.

"Do I make you angry Luc?" Olivia was still sitting up in bed. Luc stopped reading mid sentence. He turned to looked at her, confusion etched on his face. She stared back at him biting her bottom lip which she occasionally did when she got anxious or upset about something.

"Why on earth would you even think that?" She sighs and gives a small shrug.

"Because I talk about Mum a lot and I wish she was still here now. And sometimes I feel bad because when I feel happy or excited – like today it feels like I'm forgetting her. Her voice, what she looked like, even with photos it's not the same."

"Now listen, I don't want you to ever feel like you shouldn't be able to talk about your Mum. She was one of the most important people in your life, that will never change. There will always be a part of her that lives on through you." Luc put his hand on his chest. "In your heart forever."

"I don't want to forget her but I can tell it's already happening and I don't know how to stop it. It scares me. I get so jealous at school when my friends get picked up by their Mum's."

"My parents are still alive, but I haven't seen either of them in a long time. Of course I know it's not the same but you will always have memories and reminders everywhere. Places, other people, things people say. I will never replace your mother neither will Eddi. No-one can. And she definitely wouldn't want you to feel guilty about being happy. All I can do is try to keep the promise I made to her – and that is to be the best Dad I can possibly be to you". Luc gets up and sits on the bed and puts his arm around his daughter. He half expects her to pull away but she gently leans against him.

"Are your parents coming to the wedding?"Olivia asks.

"My mother, I hope. The only problem is I have no idea where she is and we haven't got a lot of time to find her before the wedding." It was the first time that Luc had openly admitted that he wanted to find his mother to anyone including Eddi.

"Now it's getting late and you've got school in the morning. He gets up and tucks her in – and gives the sleeping dog a soft pat. He then bends down to give Olivia a kiss goodnight.

"Thank you Luc."

"Thank you too, for being so truthful." He turns out the light and leaves the door ajar. He walks back down the stairs. His mind is made up. Eddi is curled up watching TV. He joins her on the sofa.

"I've changed my mind. I need to find her, and I'd appreciate your help."

"You've got my help. We'll do this together - two heads are better then one."

**Chapter 2 is done, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Foundations

Chapter 3

"I know you're not keen on a stag do but how about a little celebration to mark your upcoming nuptials?" Sacha looked hopefully at Luc. "Nothing major just a small gathering in that van of yours?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way Sacha, but I'd rather pull my own teeth out without anaesthetic." Luc was sitting in the lab with a Biro in his hand mulling over what to do next. Only it wasn't anything medically complex like a disease that nobody had heard of. No that would be easier then this.

"No luck with tracking your mother yet then?" Sacha asked. Luc let out a long sigh.

"On the contrary. We actually have a phone number, for my Uncle Thomas. We found it in an old phone book He's my mother's brother, he used to come and see my mother and me - when I was a child. He might know her whereabouts."

"Sounds promising. Are you going to call him?" Luc grimaced.

"I just wish it wasn't so close to the wedding, but I know this is my best and possibly my only chance of tracking her down."

"I realise this is very easy for me to say Luc but my advice to you is go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We haven't spoken in six years. Our relationship was always an uneasy one – and the fact she didn't send me her forwarding address suggests that she doesn't want to be found."

"But there's doubt in your mind, and until you find out one way or another you'll always be wondering and it's eating you up. Three weeks from now you and Eddi will be married and you will have her support no matter what happens. Sacha looks at the scrap of paper in Luc's hand. "You deserve to start a afresh my friend. But don't let your past ruin your future. Good luck Luc." Sacha pats the pensive registrar firmly on the back – before leaving Luc alone to battle inner tug of war with himself. He takes his mobile phone gingerly out from his pocket. He looks at the number, he thinks about scrunching it up and comes very close to doing so, before punching the digits in on the keypad, his thumb hovers the 'call button' for a couple of seconds and presses it harder then is necessary. He can feel his heart rate quicken as he hears it ring.

One ring. Two rings three four …

"Hello?" A man picked up on the fifth ring. Sounding slightly out of breath. "Speaking?"

"Hello." Uncle Thomas it's Luc." His words sound rushed. There's a long pause. Thomas either coughs or clears his throat Luc's not quite sure.

"Well well hello, this is a surprise. You were the last person I expected to hear from."

"I know it's been a long time." Luc felt that familiar pang of guilt.

"Must be at least ten years or more come to that. I still see you as a young nipper. How are things with you these days?"

"There OK." Luc wasn't sure if his uncle knew that Sandra had passed away. Then as if Thomas had read his nephew's mind he said. "I know about Sandra's passing. A friend of your Mum's told me. It can't have been easy for you, or Olivia of course."

"No, it's not been easy especially for her but she's coping well." Luc was trying to summon up the courage to ask about his mother. Have you heard from my mother at all?" He was trying to sound casual but felt the exact opposite."

"Elaine seems to have cut off from me. We did speak about six months ago. She's emigrated last I heard. Luc's shoulders slumped at this latest news. He resigned himself to defeat.

"Any idea where she's gone?" He asked feeling as flat as a punctured tire. Luc had visions of Australia or New Zealand.

"Republic of Ireland – I think". Luc's ears pricked up at this once again. "Please tell me you have a recent address," he said hopefully.

"No I'm afraid I don't, like I said earlier, I do know a friend of hers quite well. She could know where she is, I'll ask. Why the sudden urgency to find Elaine after all this time?"

"I'm getting married in three weeks. I sent a wedding invitation out but it was returned unopened unfortunately."

"Congratulations my lad. I'm pleased for you. Still working hard I presume?"

"Definitely. The job is demanding but worth it."

"Good. I always knew you had it in you. Listen leave me your number and if I find the address I'll ring you back with it." Luc gave Thomas his number.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch, don't leave it so long next time Luc." Thomas sounded slightly emotional. Please if you do find her tread carefully." Luc wanted to ask what he meant by that, but decided against it.

"You have my word. Thank you for your help uncle Tom."

Later that evening Luc's phone rang just as he was coming to the end of his shift. True to his word Thomas had found Elaine's address and telephone number. She was living in Limerick southern Ireland as her brother had said. Luc had finally found her. He was determined to fly out as soon as he could. Even though he had no clue what to expect. Sacha was absolutely right. Whatever was in the past wasn't going to dominate his future. But he knew this was going to be tough whatever he found out.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this. Complicated I know but then Leddi always is.**


End file.
